


Meeting Your Fiance

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [40]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, bones is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader meets her future husband and he’s not what she was expecting: he’s better.





	Meeting Your Fiance

Prompt: “We’ve been engaged to be married since we were three, but this is the first time we’ve met and your pictures don’t do you justice.”

“So, when does my dearly betrothed Scowly McGrumpypants arrive?” You asked your mom rather sarcastically. It was a custom of noble families to arrange a match between their children while still young to secure ties of friendship and power. 

“This evening, Y/N,” she sighed. “Please don’t call him that to his face. He really isn’t an unpleasant person.” 

“Maybe he shouldn’t look so angry in all his pictures, then.” You pointed out. Despite being promised since the ages of 3 and 7, the two of you had not seen each other in over ten years. That last you remembered Of Leonard McCoy was a gangly young man who hadn’t yet grown into his frame or dark eyebrows yet. Now, though, both of you had quit stalling and finally accepted your engagement becoming official and you’d soon be seeing him a lot. 

“What do I even wear? For that matter, what do I even say?” You wondered in despair. 

“You could wear your nice navy sheath or that aqua maxi dress you love so much. They both look lovely on you,” your mother suggested. “As for what to say, ask him about his profession. I’m told he’s very passionate about the medical field.” 

“He’s a Doctor?” 

“And a very good one, Eleanor says.” 

“That’s something, at least,” you mumbled to yourself. 

For the last decade, you’d pretended none of this was ever going to happen and had secretly dated other guys, when it appeared Leonard didn’t want to go through with the engagement at all. You’d gone to school and studied business and design, graduated and started working for a designer while you learned the ropes and dreamed up plans for your own brand someday.

The call had come two weeks ago that the McCoys wanted to meet and finally settle things. Leonard had turned thirty and they wanted him to get married soon. You wondered how Len himself felt about it, but you’d find out soon enough. 

Meanwhile, Leonard himself was spilling his disgruntled guts to his good friend Jim Kirk, who, despite his annoying ways, could always be counted on to lend a sympathetic ear.

“This is absurd, Jim!” He ranted, pacing back and forth in his man cave. “Why can’t we pick out our own partners or be allowed to be happily single in peace?” 

“It’s an aggravation, I agree,” Jim said. “But judging from the picture you showed me and what I know from having met Y/N, I still say you’re a lucky guy.” 

“Small consolation if we can’t get along,” Leonard pointed out, arms crossed. He was very nervous and deathly afraid of making an idiot of himself.

“I have a hunch you will,” Jim said with a knowing smile. “Just make small talk about what you’ve been doing with your lives and get to know her.”

“That’s rich, coming from You,” Leonard grunted, with a meaningful wink at Jim. His friend tended to flirt first, ask questions later. 

“Well, I’m single aren’t I? Clearly my own tactics haven’t been successful. Which is why I advise you to do the opposite. You’ll be great, Bones,” Jim encouraged. “Just tone back the griping a notch and it’ll be fine!” 

“Easy for you to say. Your mom isn’t giving you a deadline to get hitched!” 

“She’s already given up the attempt. Now, let’s get you dressed. First impressions are very important.” He proceeded to fling open Leonard’s closet and critically examine his wardrobe. Leonard sighed and went along with it. He’d never admit it, but Jim really had a fantastic eye for putting together an outfit and he really was grateful for any such assistance right now. 

You tried on eight different outfits before you finally settled on the aqua dress. It was so flowy and comfortable, you couldn’t help but feel fabulous every time you wore it. Once your hair and makeup were done, you examined yourself carefully and decided you were fit to be seen. 

You helped the housekeeper tidy up the place to work off your nervous energy and when the door chime rang, you swallowed hard and forced yourself to breathe. After greeting the McCoys, your mother led them into the main living room where you were waiting. Eleanor was a very stately, but friendly woman who greeted you warmly and complimented you. 

“Oh, my! What a difference ten years makes! You’ve positively blossomed, Y/N!” 

“Thank you,” You responded politely, trying not to focus on the talk figure behind her. “As you can see, I get it from my mom.” 

She looked back and forth between you and your mom and smiled brightly. 

“You did indeed. Now, come on, Leonard. Don’t be shy. Say hi to your fiancé.” 

The man came forward, looking as nervous as you felt, and your mouth went dry. Oh. He was stunning: Tall, tan, and broad shouldered with a fantastic jawline covered with a neat beard and rather broody, but very handsome features. The years had done wonders for him as well and your face heated up as the two of you locked eyes. He recovered first and offered a strong hand. 

“Pleased to meet you, Y/N. I must say, the pictures didn’t do you justice. Wow.” 

“I could say the same for you,” you managed, feeling very warm all over. “Ten years changed us both a lot, it seems.”

“For the better, I hope.” He said. You definitely liked his voice and decided to coax him into more conversation. 

“Yes,” you smiled. “I hear you’re a doctor now. How’s that going?” 

“Can be stressful, but it’s where I was meant to be and I wouldn’t change a thing.” 

“A man who knows his calling. I like that.” You admired, trying to decide whether his eyes were brown or green. Whatever they were, they were very striking.

Leonard, on the other hand, was thinking that Jim had been right, darn him, and he was indeed an extremely lucky man. You were absolutely stunning to him and he couldn’t get over how beautiful you’d become. The aqua dress suggested a more relaxed elegance rather than stiff formality and was very complimentary to you. (Not that he knew why. He was a doctor, not a fashionista). 

“Did you design that?” He asked, motioning to your dress. “Cause it looks like it was made for you.”

“No,” You denied, smiling at the compliment. “But I have a few in my closet I have designed and sewn myself. Practicing for when I go out on my own. Right now, I’m learning under a very experienced designer. It takes time to get into the business. If you stick around, you’ll probably see me wear them frequently.”

“Do you want me too?” He asked seriously. “I know they say we have a year to decide, but if you’ve found someone already, I’ll tell them it’s a no go.” 

“That’s very sweet of you, but I have no other man,” you assured him. “I’ve decided I really want to get to know my future husband properly. You’re a pretty good find, Leonard. I’m thinking our moms knew what they were doing all along. 

His face reddened adorably and suddenly creased with dimples as he smiled sheepishly. 

“I hope you still feel that way in a year. I’ll warn you I can be a cantankerous bastard sometimes,” he said. 

“I gathered that from the grumpy looking pictures,” you teased. “But I have my moments as well. Guess we’ll see if we’re compatible enough to handle it. By the way, the beard is a good look on you.”

“You think?” He asked, sounding surprised. “My friend Jim tried to get me to shave, said it made me look like an aspiring lumberjack, but I put my foot down. Afraid I’d cut myself due to nerves.” 

“It’s very flattering on you,” you told him. “I’ve always had a weakness for bearded men, when it’s nice and neat like yours.” 

“Good to know,” he said with a gleam in his eye. “Maybe I’ll keep it awhile then.” 

“And I’ll be keeping YOU for awhile,” You thought smugly. This whole arrangement seemed much more appealing now that you’d finally met Leonard in person.

By the time the night ended, the two of you were getting along so well, that your mothers quietly began to discuss what they’d wear to the wedding. You didn’t hear, Luckily, so engrossed were you in listening to his stories told in that gorgeous southern accent. It certainly wasn’t a voice you’d mind hearing everyday for the rest of your life.


End file.
